


Caught Red Handed

by rayonfrozenwings



Series: renee celebrates 1K (on tumblr) by writing from follower prompts [2]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Fluff, Funny, Other, brotp: cassian and Elain, pre acofas, prompt, renee celebrates 1k on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayonfrozenwings/pseuds/rayonfrozenwings
Summary: Series: Renee celebrates 1k on tumblr by writing to prompts from followers!Prompt from the lovely Ladyvanserra:If I may so humbly request a drabble (or as you wish) of brotp Elain and Cassian? Maybe Cassian accidentally breaking something/doing something he shouldn't and Elain covering for in front of the others?? GO NUTS, just Elain x Cassian brotp moments hehe.--Ok so this is happening before acofas, I guess - just so it makes sense location wise. And has a brotp moment where Elain covers for Cassian. Fluffy and a little funny.





	Caught Red Handed

**Caught Red Handed**

 

“What Happened in Here!” A fuming Nesta stood in the bedroom doorway, silence stretching on into the townhouse behind her, books splayed all over the floor and Elain with her toes at the edge of the pile. The ire was rising in her sister’s usually stony face as her eyes narrowed looking for the culprit. 

“Nesta, I don’t know! It must be the magic in this place, I came to put your book back and the whole bookshelf seemed to topple down. I hadn’t even put the book back yet!” she pointed to a book in the pile that she hadn’t actually been putting back. 

Nesta raised an eyebrow and lifted her chin. “Well, magic does seem to have a mind of its own here,” she pointed, “I am not cleaning that up.” She turned on her heel and walked down the hall, back to where she had come from. Elain let out a sigh of relief and quickly ran to open the window. 

Cassian was hanging onto the trellis trying very hard not to make a sound or flap his wings. 

“You can come back in, she’s gone!”

He lifted his leg to the ledge and hauled himself back inside a smirk tugging the side of his mouth as he saw the mess behind Elain. 

“Do you think she believed you?”

“Well I couldn’t say we were snooping!” she took a deep breath and a smile started to tug at her lips too. “Why didn’t you just fly away! It's not that hard. Aren’t they good for anything!”

“How would you know what’s hard! You don’t even fly.” his wings snapped behind him emphasising his point. 

She rolled her eyes at his display. Just help me put these books back, your wings have caused enough damage today, If they were smaller they wouldn’t be getting in the way of your snooping.”

“I was not snooping! You know I was checking to see if Nesta had picked up that book I left on the couch for her to find… and anyway… larger wings are important… to flying lo-”

‘“To your ego you mean. Now you’ll never know.” She sighed ”there are so many books on the floor.” 

Elain passed the books to Cassian as he re-filled the bookshelf, trying as best he could to put them back in alphabetical order. She muttered  _ sensitive illyrians _ under her breath. 

“You should have just asked me to look, I’m a lot sneakier than you - no one ever knows where I have been.” she replied quickly. 

“I know, I know, you could put Az out of a job.” he replied as he double checked the spine of the green book again. “Hand me that blue one, would you?” placing them all carefully back.

“Don’t tell Az that, it’s our secret commander.” she grinned up at him. 

He grinned back. 

They put book after book back on the shelves until the blue rug underneath started to appear from between the colourful covers. Elain squeaked and Cassian raised an eyebrow looking down at her holding a book close to her chest. 

“She has the book!” happiness and light danced from her eyes. 

“THE book?” he seemed slightly in disbelief. 

“I can’t believe she just had this sitting on her bookshelf! I can’t believe you left this out in the main room!” her face turned bright red. 

“Well, it could have been hidden behind the other books - we’ll never know if she had it on display or not. Oh-” he said.

“What?”

“Where are we going to put it back? Do I put it in alphabetical order? Do I hide it? Do I leave it behind. Next time I will definitely get you to snoop for me.”

“What if I take it?” 

“What!” he said

“I’ll take it” she couldn't believe what she was saying, this was a book she most certainly didn't want anyone to know she had in her possession. “Where did you even get this book anyway!” she had started flipping through the pages, images of high fae and illyrians and lesser fae all in different positions artfully drawn on every page she flicked past.

Cassian grinned and said “I found it in Rhys’ room.”

They both started giggling and couldn’t stop. The laughter shook their bodies as they started imagining Rhys looking for instructions or trying things out with Feyre - book in hand. 

“That’s my sister you know!” Elain said between giggles. 

“Yeah and your other sister took it to read later, and now you are offering to “look after” it! I think the Archeron sisters are more adventurous than they would let the rest of us know!” he still had that shit eating grin plastered on his face. 

Elain threw the book at him.

“Hey! That’s a book you’re hurting there!” he said with mock shock.

“Yes, but it's Rhysand’s book - not Nesta’s. So at least I won't be hunted down if this one gets damaged!” she shoved the last three books at him from the floor, pulling her skirts with her as she stood. “Now, I’ll take that book,” she pointed to the remains by the door “and look after it - I hope you realise how much I covered for you today! and please. please - next time just ask me to do the snooping, you just get in the way.” and Elain walked past him picking up the red and golden bound pages as she left. 

Cassian chuckled and quickly put the books in the right place, exiting soon after - not wanting to be caught in Nesta’s room when it was discovered that the red and gold book was missing.  


End file.
